


Undone

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Neither one of them are good at being out of their drive suits and their Jaeger but that is long gone and not even dust remains





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/gifts).



> originally posted to tumblr in jun '16 as prompted to me by strikerbelle, inspired by [this gifset](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/147922199846/strikerbelle-setsailslash-this-is-me).

 

Neither one of them are good at being paraded around outside of their drive suits and their Jaeger but that is long gone and not even dust remains. Playing peacekeepers in a seemingly endless tour though still takes it out of them and they have taken a pounding from Categories IIIs and IVs alike.

“Are you done back there?” Mako doesn’t bother turning her head around, just busies herself with kicking off those heels and sighs a soft little thing once she plants her feet back and flat on to solid ground.

Outside of the public eye, with just the two of them, she can be vulnerable and he can make mistakes without bringing down what is left of the PPDC with them. He can also fumble with the zipper of her dress like a teenage boy unclasping his first bra.

“It’s _jammed_.” Herc says and he can practically hear the laugh she is biting back.

“Put your back into it.”

“Almost put my back out the last time you said that.” Herc grumbles in answer when it finally comes free.

She looks tired when she turns in his arms and he probably looks just as exhausted but they have never looked better in each other’s eyes.

Here, with just the both of them, it is a little easier even without their armour against the world. She slips out of the dress and his mouth follows where his hands trail.

 


End file.
